tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Face
Were you looking for the episode Pizza Face? Pizza Face was once a well-known human named Antonio, but he became a mutant Pizza. History Season 2 Pizza Face (Episode): Pizza Face was once Antonio, a famous pizza chef that was in charge of Antonio's Pizza-Rama . When Mutagen was falling from the Kraang Scout Ship in 'The Mutation Situation', Antonio thought that it could be a secret pizza topping. Antonio foolishly tasted the Mutagen and mutated into a glob of pizza. Antonio slumped back into his kitchen and, now that he was a pizza mutant, some dough fell off of him and affected dozens of pizzas that he cooked, transforming them. In the episode 'Pizza Face', the mutated Antonio sends these Pizzas out to the public in boxes and, once the boxes are opened, the pizzas voluntarily allow themselves to be eaten, at which point they take control of the host's mind and lead them back to the headquarters of Antonio's Pizza-Rama, where Antonio desires to wrap the people in calzones and eat them whole!! One of the people he plans to eat is April, while he wants Leo, Raph, Donnie and Master Splinter to become part of his 'Elite Mozzarella Gaurd'. Luckily, however, Mikey breaks into the pizza shop (just in time to see Antonio getting ready to eat April) and he nicknames the mutant chef "Pizza Face". Mikey is then forced to battle Pizza Face and his mind-controlled brothers. Mikey is able to defeat the Pizza mutant by eating most of him, reducing the mutant to a single slice. Mikey demands that Antonio free his family or the turtle will finish him off. Pizza Face agrees and sets his family and all of his human captives free. Not long after this, Mikey 'wakes up' and his brothers tell him that it was all a dream....or was it? Pizza Face is last seen in a Pizza box in Mikey's room. Appearance Pizza Face looks like a huge blob of pepperoni and mushroom Pizza with arms, a mouth, and eyes (which are just circular pepperoni slices). Trivia *Pizza Face was also an action figure in the 80's but was never in a show, comic book, or movie until now. The original toy looked more humanoid than the new version. *He is a mutant Antonio. *He actually liked the name Mikey gave him. *He is the second actual mutant food of the series, the first being Ice Cream Kitty. *He can control people by forcing people to eat him, and then putting blobs of pizza on their heads. *He may have a personal grudge against Mikey,as he is the one who ate him/defeated him. *His look very much resembles Pizza the Hutt from the Star Wars parody, Spaceballs. *Pizza Face's body shape resembles B.O.B. from "Monsters vs. Aliens" *According to Ciro Nieli, Antonio's character was created as a tribute to his father, who also owns a pizza parlor. *He claims to have children in (New) Jersey. *He's currently hiding in a pizza box in Mikey's room, biding for his time to regenerate and get revenge. * His name resembles Clayface from Batman. **His appearance (a big fat blob) resembles Clayface as well. *It's still unknown of what happened to him after the Kraang invasion. * As his sole appearance is implied to be a dream, it is possible he is not real. Gallery See Pizza Face/Gallery Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Food Category:Bad Guys Category:Villans Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Victims Category:Male Category:Nonhumans Category:Evil Mutants Category:Mutant Food Category:Chefs Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Returning Category:Bad Mutants Category:Food Mutants Category:Organization Category:Leaders Category:Mutate from Stealth Ship